It Ends Tonight
by Qtpye123
Summary: My first story JannyJayManny and some Semma..Sean and Manny are brother and sister find out what happens when new relationships forms. Rated M for drugs sex and language
1. Chapter 1

In this story Manny and Sean are brother and sister. Jay and Emma never hooked up and there was never a Sean and Emma have not yet made it official. Manny and Jay had both liked each other for a long time, neither one knowing about the others feelings. Their best friends didn't even know. Sean and Emma on the other hand liked each other and everybody could tell. Jay already graduated but he comes back to degrassi to take some extra shop classes.

Manny and Emma entered Degrassi together on a normal winter day. Sean and Jay walked by and Sean eyed up Emma. "EW!" Manny exclaimed as Sean passed. Emma blushed. "WHAT?" she said. "He totally likes you and that's totally creepy because he is my brother!" Manny exclaimed. "So he is kind of cute!" Emma said giggling. "EXCUSE ME WHILE I BARF!!!" Manny said pretending to throw up. Emma smacked her best friend. "So are you still coming over tonight? Parents are out for the weekend… leaving me a lot of money for pizza!!" Manny said smiling. Emma laughed. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Emma laughed as the bell rang. "1st period gotta run!" Manny said laughing. Emma waved to Manny and the two parted.

Jay and Sean heard the bell ring and smiled as they walked out the back door. Jay pulled out a pack of smokes and handed one to Sean. "The beauty of being 18" Jay laughed as he lit up. "I remember when I was 17 and couldn't buy cigarettes" Jay smiled. Sean took a hit then laughed "Hey! I only got a few more months" Sean said taking another hit. "So you down tonight, come over, play some video games?" Sean asked. "Your sister going to be there?" Jay asked. Sean's face went from smiling to serious. "Dude she is 16" Sean said a little mad. "And she probably wants me" Jay said laughing. "Yea right dude, Manny is not like all the other skanks you mess around with" Sean finished his cigarette. "Okay dude, but yea were on for tonight" Jay said smiling. "Sweet, guess I should go to class" Sean said heading in the back door. Jay took one more hit and then followed him.

The day ended and Manny and Emma headed over to Emma's to gather her stuff. They walked to the movie store and picked out a couple chick flicks, and headed to Manny's. They walked up to her drive way and Emma noticed Sean and Jay's cars both in the drive way. "You didn't tell me Sean was going to be here" Emma said excitedly as she walked up the steps and into the house. Manny sighed. "He wasn't supposed to be here." Manny said under her breath. She walked into her house and saw that Emma went right over to Sean and Jay. Manny rolled her eyes and made her way up the steps. Jay looked over and saw Manny walking up the steps. He saw Sean entranced in Emma's presence so he made his way up the steps.

Sean noticed that Jay walked away and looked at Emma. A stray peice of hair fell onto her face and he brushed it away. "what are we Em?" he asked. She blushed "what do you mean?" He laughed "dont play" he said taking her hand. "Emma i like you, ALOT" he said nervously. she smiled and squeezed his hand "and i know we have had this thing, but lets make it for real?" he questioned. She smiled "finally" she said giggling and leaning in and kissing him.

Manny stepped into her room and pulled her jeans down and put on her little spandex cheerleading shorts. She slipped her sweat shirt off and put on a tank top. She lay down on her bed as she heard a knock on the door, figuring it was Emma she ignored it. She heard the knock again. She sighed angrily and got up and opened the door. Jay looked at her up and down and his mouth just dropped. She looked at him. She took her hands and closed his mouth. He shook his head as he watched her turn around and walk to her bed. He couldn't help but stare. She lay down and flipped her TV on. He stood in the doorway. "Are you going to come in, or just stand there, because either way I want the door shut and locked." Manny said not looking at him.

He walked in and locked the door behind him. "You okay?" he asked. "Yea my best friend just ditched me for my older brother, but I'm great" Manny said angrily. "Well what if your older brothers best friend ditches him for you?" Jay asked. Manny sat there for a second and then smiled. "That could be cool" She said softly. He walked over to the bed. "Can I?" he asked. She scooted over, "sure" she said sweetly.

"So then he tells me it's my fault that the wall had a hole in it, when he threw the brick through it!" Manny said giggling. Jay laughed. "Who got in trouble for it?" he asked. "Sean!" Manny said smiling. He laughed. Manny looked out the window and realized it was getting dark. They must have been talking for longer then she thought. "Wow" she said looking at her clock, "it's already 6" she said smiling and looking at Jay. He looked at her and reached his hand over and touched her face. She closed her eyes slowly and he started to lean in.


	2. Chapter 2

BANG! There was a loud smack on the door. "Jay if you are even touching my sister!" Sean yelled from the other side. Manny opened her eyes. "O MY GOD SEAN!" she jumped up and opened her bed room door. Sean's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what she was wearing. "YOU! Look! O god! How can you be wearing that! Around him!!" Sean said clenching his fists. "RELAX!!" Manny yelled. "We were talking!!" Jay said standing up. "Right!" Sean said angrily. Emma stood there quietly. "Nice hickie!" Manny exclaimed pointing to Sean's neck. Emma blushed. Sean covered his neck and looked at Manny and Jay "what ever we are going to get pizza, what do you guys want?" Sean asked. "Plain" Manny stated folding her arms. "That's fine with me" Jay said taking his hat off and scratching his head. Sean rolled his eyes and walked down the steps, Emma half smiled. Many smiled back. "Emma lets go" Sean said as he opened the door. "Be back in an hour or so" Emma said waving as she walked down the steps.

Manny turned and walked over to the window. She watched as Sean pulled out of the driveway. Manny turned her light off and lay down on the bed. "Where were we?" she said as she leaned back on her elbows. Jay walked over and lay down next to her. She leaned in and he did also. They met each others lips and started kissing. She fell back and he fell on top of her.

Emma looked at Sean. "You know, you really had no right to yell, we were doing more then they were she didn't even kiss him" Emma said playing with her hands. "How do you know!?" Sean asked angrily. "Cause I know Manny she didn't look guilty." Emma said calmly. Sean looked over at her and smiled. "You're probably right" Sean said slowly as he took Emma's hand and continued to drive. "I feel bad for yelling at her, I have to go back and apologize" Sean said sweetly. Emma smiled "good"

She pulled his shirt over his head and then continued to kiss him. He reached down and started to feel her stomach softly. She smiled and pushed his hand down further. He looked at her. "You sure?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled "yes" she said positively. He gave her the, do I need protection look. Manny smiled. She reached over and pulled her birth control packet over and opened it, "I already took it for today" she said slyly. He nodded, and continued what he was doing. Manny reached over and put on her stereo. She started to un-button his pants; the all American Rejects started playing. It ends tonight was blaring out of her radio, she left her door open and didn't hear her brothers car pull in the drive way. She didn't hear him walk up the steps. But she did feel him pull Jay off of her. She pulled the blanket up and she saw jay hurry and zip up his pants up. "JAY! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Sean said as Emma rushed in and pulled Sean out of the room. Manny hurried and put her shirt on. "Manny do you have no respect for your self?" Sean screamed. "I'M A BIG GIRL SEAN!" Manny screamed at him. Manny reached out and took Jay's hand into hers; ready to take on what ever. Sean broke away from Emma. "Get your hands off her" Sean said pointing at Jay. "No" Jay said putting Manny behind him. "You are going to fucking get your ass kicked if you don't put your shirt on and leave." Sean said angrily. "He is not leaving Sean!" Manny said screaming at him, tears swelling up in her eyes. "If he leaves Emma leaves!!" Manny said looking at her friend. "You didn't catch us having sex!" Sean said angrily. "Manny your 16 he is 18!" Sean said stepping closer to Jay. "And we didn't even have sex!" she sighed. "IT'S NOT LIKE HE TOOK MY VIRGINITY SEAN!" Manny yelled "Craig did that how long ago? And you were fine then!" Manny said angrily. "Manny maybe I should leave" Jay said pushing past Sean. "Jay please don't go!" Manny screamed. Jay turned and looked at her. "Yea Jay you should leave!" Sean yelled. Manny walked over and tried to get to Jay. Sean grabbed her and pushed her into her room. She fell to the floor. Emma ran over to Manny and helped her up. "Sean that's enough!" Emma screamed. Jay saw this and looked right at Sean. "What's the matter with you? Putting your hands on a girl?" He said angrily. "That's my little sister!" Sean said stepping closer to Jay. "Doesn't matter who she is, you put your hands on her and that's not okay with me" Jay said stepping up to Sean. Manny walked over and stood in-between them. "STOP!" she screamed into Sean's face. "You're gonna take his side over mine?" Sean said yelling. Manny stepped back. "It is none of your business who I like!" she yelled. There was pure hate in her eyes. "He is a loser Manny, always in trouble won't amount to anything, and he can't even keep a girl, without cheating on her or hurting her" Sean said as he looked at Manny. She heard the door slam and realized that Jay had left. She went flying down the steps and out into the night, it was snowing and cold. He whipped out of the drive way and she chased after his car. He stopped and got out. "Manny he is right" Jay said walking over to her. She shivered. "Here" he said scooping her up and carrying her over to his car. "You must be freezing" he said opening the door and setting her in. She sat in the car and waited for him to get in. He started driving around the block. "So wait, you are just saying that my brother is right, you won't be able to treat me right?" she asked. He looked at the road and didn't say anything. "Do you like me Jay?" She asked. He didn't respond again. "GIVE ME SOMETHING!!!" she yelled. He stopped and pulled over. "I think you are cute, and I want to get to know you!" he said taking a breath, "But your brother won't have it, and you know that!" Jay said as he looked over at her. "So you are just gonna leave give up on something before you even know what it could turn out like!" Manny said sadly. He sighed. "I don't know Manny!" he said stopping in front of her house. She looked at him tears forming and just got out and walked away.

He sped off squealing his tires. She walked inside and slammed the door. Sean walked over. "Get away! Now!" she said pushing him. "No, wait!" he said grabbing her arm. "Manny I'm so sorry; you have to understand where I am coming from!" Sean said trying to reason with her. "Sean! I like Jay, I think he is a good person, I think he has potential to be a good boyfriend!" Manny said walking up the steps. Sean sighed and Manny continued. "All he is gonna do is hurt you!" he said trying not to get mad. "Sean! You can not stop me from seeing him!" Manny said turning around and facing her brother. "O yes I can!" he said walking up close to her. Emma sat uncomfortably in the living room, listening to them argue. Suddenly there was a squealing noise from outside. Sean knew it was Jay's car. "Good we can settle this thing!" Sean said walking to the door. "Sean no!" Emma said jumping up.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny slipped shoes on and flew out after the two of them. Jay got out. "You sit there and put me down, tell her how much of a bad guy I am but Sean I like her and there is nothing that you can do about that!" Jay said standing toe-to-toe with him. Manny stood there, mouth wide opened, scared of what will happen next. "You can't be with my sister!" Sean said refusing to move. Manny went to talk. "HUSH!" Sean yelled. She let out an angry scowl. "She can't have a fucking mind of her own!" Jay asked angrily. "EVERY GUY SHE HAS BEEN WITH USED HER OR TREATED HER BAD CHEATED ON HER! IM NOT THAT GUY!" Jay said pointing to himself. Sean rolled his eyes. "You fucking slept with Amy while you were with Alex!" Sean yelled back. "I was different then!" Jay yelled. "You put jimmy in a wheelchair!" Sean said angrily. "Everyone deserves a second chance!" Jay said staring right into Sean's eyes. "You've gotten a million second chances after you fucked up so many times! All I want is one!" he said putting a finger in Sean's face. Sean rolled his eyes. "Fine do what you want! Fuck up your life Manny, but don't come crying to me when he gets you into drugs or knocks you up AGAIN and leaves you." Sean walked by her and shot her an evil look. Manny stood there confused and shivered. Jay walked up and hugged her, she just cried in his arms. Emma followed Sean and as soon as she walked inside the door slammed and Manny heard the lock. Jay looked at the house and shook his head. "I don't know what to do Jay" she said her face still buried in his chest. "I will take care of you" Jay said. Those words echoing in Manny's ears, she shivered at him saying that. Craig had never said that, sully never said that, never spinner, no one ever said that. She looked up at him, her lips and teeth chattering together. He looked down at her sympathetically. He opened his car door, "get in" he said softly. She shivered and shook while she got in. He shut her door, ran around to the other side and got in. He blasted the heat.

Sean paced the floor. "I don't see why" Emma started. "NOT NOW EMMA!" he said staring out the window and watching the car pull away. "She just left with him! What a fucking slut!" Sean yelled as he punched the window. It made a loud echo, Emma stood there scared and confused. "Sean!" Emma yelled. "EMMA NOT NOW!" he said angrily. She sat on the couch and crossed her arms. He continued to pace. Emma finally dozed off and when she woke up she heard the telephone ringing. She assumed that it was Manny calling and wanting back in. She looked over and saw Sean asleep on the chair. She groggily walked to the phone and answered it "Hello" she said in a sleepy tone expecting it to be Manny. "Manuella Santos?" the voice asked. "No, this is Emma Nelson speaking" she said confused. The voice was a very professional male. "This is Dr. Michael Andrews calling from Toronto hospital." He sounded cautious. "Is this the Santos household?" he asked. "Yes sir." She said still very confused. "I'm calling to talk to either," there was a pause "Sean or Manuella." The man said cautiously. "Let me get Sean" she said carrying the phone with her to the chair. She shook him, "Sean" she whispered. His eyes opened curiously. "Someone on the phone for you" she said nervously. He took it and took a deep breath. "Hello?" he asked. She couldn't hear what the man was saying but he knew it was bad. Sean jumped up, "Yea right away!" he said. He hung the phone up and reached into his pocket. He called Jay's phone. No answer. Emma looked at him "what's wrong?" she pleaded, he said nothing. He tried Jay again. No answer. He tried once more and finally picked up. "Jay!" Sean said his voice quivering. "Sean?" Jay asked confused.

Meanwhile Jay and Manny

They drove about 20 minuets until they got to Jay's. Manny was asleep in the passenger seat before they even got to his house. Jay smiled as he put the car in park and got out and carried her into the house. His dad was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when Jay walked in. "Hey" jay whispered. "Hey" his dad said lifting his beer up in a way to say hi. Jay smiled. "So who is she?" his dad asked. "Shh" Jay said softly. "She is, I guess my girlfriend" Jay said sounding confused. "Well from this angle she looks…cute?" his dad said smiling. "She is smokin" Jay said carrying her into his room and setting her on the bed. He peeked his head out, "night dad" he said before closing the door. He laid down and hit the sack until he heard his phone ring.

"Where is Manny?" Sean asked frantically.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing!! I really appreciate it!! Thanks so much!! In this chapter….something serious happens and it skips forward a little bit but I promise that it's good!! Thanks again!

"Where is Manny?" Sean asked frantically.

"Right here she is okay dude" Jay reassured. "Our parents were in a car accident" Sean said bursting into tears. Jay sat right up, letting Manny sleep until he figured out what was going on. "Are they okay?" He asked. He reached over and placed his hand on Manny. He looked down at her nervously. "My mom is but they are not sure about our step dad" Sean said nervously. Jay sat there in silence. "Where are they, we will pick you up and I will drive you guys there" Jay said getting up and putting his pants on. "Toronto" Sean said nervously. "I will be there dude" Jay said hanging the phone up. He looked over at Manny. He shook her lightly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her smile soon turned to a frown once she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting up. "Put on these sweatpants and this sweatshirt." Jay said handing it to her. "Tell me Jay" she said putting the clothes on. "Your parents got into a car accident, your mom is okay, but they are not sure about your step-dad." He said looking at the floor. Manny fell back onto the bed and sat there staring off into space. Tears fell from her eyes silently, making about as much noise as snow when it falls. He took her hands, "wait here." He walked out informed his dad where they were going and then came back picked her up and brought her out to his car. They drove and got Sean and Emma. Manny sat quietly in the front seat and Jay drove, staring at her and the road. Sean sat in the back rambling nervously to Emma.

They got to the hospital about an hour later and Manny bolted out of the car. She ran into the emergency exit doors and up to the desk. "Where are Maria and Tim Santos!!" she yelled. The lady looked scared. "Maria and Tim!!" she screamed. Jay walked in and took Manny into her arms. Sean walked over calmly as Jay pulled her to the side. "You have got to get it together!" Jay said taking her softly by the shoulders. She looked over as the doctor walked towards her. Everything was moving in super slow motion. She looked around trying to tell what everyone was saying.

The next thing she knew she was standing over a casket. It was being lowered into the ground. Sean was at her left side, her mother at her right. Her step-father had been killed. She didn't even consider him her step-father, he was all she knew. Her mother turned and started walking away. Sean followed but she just stood there. She was falling forward she wanted to stop him. He couldn't leave them, not like this. She was scared and lost, until she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and it was Jay, she gave him a slight smile and he squeezed her hand.

Flash forward a few months…..

Manny and Jay are still dating, seriously, but they argue and fight a lot. Emma and Sean are going strong, they barely fight. Manny's mom Maria is working her same job still making more money since she was promoted, but she is never home and constantly out with different guys, usually she parties.

"Fuck you Jay!!" Manny screamed as she walked into her house slamming the door in Jay's face. Jay swung it open, "Don't fucking slam the door in my face!" he yelled following her up the steps. Sean sighed and looked at Emma "Have these two been fighting all day?" he sighed. Emma nodded. She walked into the kitchen. "So what do you think I should make for dinner tonight" Emma asked looking at Sean. Since Maria was barely home, and Manny was not a very good cook, Emma usually chose to make dinner for them. Emma and Jay basically lived at the house. Sean shrugged. "I would say go ask them, but it's either a battle field up there, or something neither of us want to see" Sean said with a smirk. Emma giggled. "Spaghetti?" she asked. He smiled and sat in the chair, nodding happily.

"You have the fucking balls to talk to ALEX!" Manny said smacking Jay in the chest. "Get over it PSYCHO!" Jay screamed into her face. "Did I bitch ONCE when Craig called you 10 nights in a row, because he was lonely?" he yelled. Manny stood there quietly. "And you fucking talked to him!!" Jay said turning and walking over to the door. "You fucked Alex, a lot!" Manny yelled. Jay punched her door as hard as he could causing it to crack. "Craig got you pregnant!" he said with pure anger. "I was not dating you!" she yelled. He looked at her, "I thought we let that go?" Jay asked. "We agreed that we would not talk about that any more!" He said staring at her. "Well…what ever Jay!" she said throwing a pillow at him. He ran over and got inches away from her face. He stared right into her eyes and she looked back into his. He grabbed her face. "You drive me fucking insane!" he yelled. "But I love you" he said kissing her lips. She giggled and kissed him back. "Come' ere" he said with a growl, as he fell on top of her. She giggled with delight as he began to take her clothes off.

Jay pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as Manny rolled over and pulled up the covers. She smiled to herself, knowing that he would never leave her. Jay took a drag off his cigarette and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly. "Why do you always ask me that?" he took another hit "right after sex?" he added. "To make sure you are thinking about me!" she said looking out the window, watching the rain fall. He shook his head, "you know the answer to that, and so I'm not gonna say." He replied. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Maria walked in and looked around. "Hello?" she called out. Sean was asleep on the couch and Emma was in the kitchen. "In here Maria" Emma replied. She walked in "Smells wonderful" she said taking a sniff. Emma smiled. "Where is Sean?" she asked. "Sleeping in the living room" Emma replied. "Manuella?" she asked. Emma pointed her finger up stairs. "Jay?" she asked. "Mmhhmm" Emma nodded. Maria smiled and just sat down. "Are you going to have dinner?" Emma asked kindly. "No, um I have a date" Maria said anxiously. Emma knew the truth, she didn't have a date, and she was probably going to some club to do drugs. Ever since her husband died she went crazy and didn't act like a mother any more. Jay pretty much lived there; Sean and Manny did what ever they pleased. That pretty much left Emma in charge and to keep order.

Manny opened up her eyes and it was dark outside. She looked at her cell phone it was 3 am. She crawled over Jay and out of the bed. She walked out the door and past Sean's room. She peeked in and saw Emma and Sean sleeping on his bed. She walked down the steps and past her mom's room. She opened the door and flicked on the light. She looked around and didn't see her mom. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She saw a pot of noodles sitting on the stove and there were dirty dishes in the sink. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She chugged it and threw the bottle in the garbage. It was Saturday and on the weekends Manny worked mornings at the dot and she had to be there at 5 so she just decided to stay up. She knew Jay and Sean would be up around the same time she left to head to the shop. Emma would probably get up around 10 and head to her house, and then go help her mom at the salon till later that night. Manny walked into her laundry room and dug through her basket and put on a pair of black sweat pants and a sweat shirt, it was April but still cold in the mornings. She slid on some socks and running shoes and went out for her morning jog. By the time she got back it was 3:45. She hopped into the shower and quickly got out. She walked up to her room and looked at Jay. He was different then everyone else. She stared for a second then walked over to her vanity and turned the light on. She did her makeup and was about to go into the bathroom and do her hair when suddenly she started to feel ill. She leaned against the door and held onto her stomach. This pain was not good and all too familiar. She ran to the toilet and flipped it open, she was throwing up, and she knew why.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay heard Manny throwing up and sat up. Not exactly the noise you

want to wake up to. He stood up slowly and stretched. He made his

way to the bathroom. "Manny?" he asked softly. She looked up crying.

"You okay baby" he said walking over and leaning down at her side.

"Uh yea" she said her head hanging above the toilet. "I went for a

pretty intense run, and I just got sick from it" she said regaining

strength and standing back up. He nodded. "well take it easy, just chill

out on the running okay" he said taking her hand. She nodded thanks.

She brushed her teeth and smiled at him. "See I'm okay!" she said

sweetly. He nodded. "Gotta get ready for work, I love you baby" she

said kissing his cheek. Jay nodded and climbed back into bed. She

closed the door and sighed she looked into the mirror. "O god" Manny

said trying not to cry. "I have to make a doctors appointment." She

said to herself.

She got into her car and started it up. She started driving and searching

through her cell phone at the same time. She found the number to her

doctor. She pressed send and nervously waited for someone to answer.

"Hello doctor McKitrick's office this is Shirley speaking" the polite

lady finished. Manny took a deep breath. "Um this is Manuella Santos

and I need to make a doctors appointment." She said softly. "Okay

when?" the lady asked kindly. "As soon as possible" Manny replied.

"Tomorrow at 4:30?" Shirley asked. Manny though, she gets out of

work at 4 so she should be able to make it, "yea that will be fine" the

lady replied. "Okay Miss Santos we will see you tomorrow." She

replied. "Thank you" Manny hung up the phone and pulled into the

dot. She took a deep breath before she got out. She looked at her self

in the mirror, her face didn't look fat at all and she wasn't gaining

weight. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Darcy knocking on her

car window. "Well are you gonna come to work, or serve customers

from out here" Darcy asked. Manny smiled "I'm coming" she said

getting out of her car. The girls walked in together.

Jay woke up late as always, he hurried up and got into the shower.

They had to be there by 6 and it was already 5:45. He quickly got

dressed and ran and got his keys. "Cameron?" Jay yelled up the steps.

"Coming" Sean whispered out his door. He shut the door and hopped

down the steps. The walked out and Sean locked the door. They

quickly got into Jay's car and drove off.

Emma lifted her head off the pillow and saw it was 10. She yawned

and stretched. She sat up and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and slipped her clothes off and got into the

shower. She took her time, no one there to rush her and it was so

peaceful. She got out and got dressed she scrunched her hair. She put a

little makeup on but she hardly ever wears any. She walked down the

steps and into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and sat down. She

called her mom and chatted with her for a while. She hung up and put

the glass in the sink, and made her way out of the house.

Manny got off work at headed home. The boys don't get off work till

5:30 and Emma won't be there till 7. She walked into an empty house.

She walked up the steps to her room and changed into a pair of Jeans

and was about to put on a different shirt until she looked in the mirror.

She looked down at her stomach. There wasn't a bump or anything.

"Maybe I'm not" she said softly. "Not what?" Jay asked. She jumped

and turned "Jesus Jay!" she yelled. He laughed. "Your home early" she

said quickly putting her shirt on. "Yea they let us go; it's the boss's

kid's birthday, so we closed early." Jay said taking his shirt off. "But

anyways, maybe your not what?" he asked curiously. "Hungry, maybe

I'm not hungry" Manny said quickly. "Okay, Manny are you alright?

You have been acting funny lately" Jay stated. "Yea, just tired from

work, we got swamped today" she said sitting on the bed. "I'm gonna

get a shower." He said unbuttoning his pants. "Want something to

eat?" Manny asked. "I thought you weren't hungry?" Jay asked

confused. Manny stuttered "Uh, well I kinda am" she said crossing her

arms nervously. "Yea sure, here's 20 order a pizza" he said reaching in

his pocket. "Okay" she said quietly. She ordered the pizza and just sat

on the bed staring out the window. Jay walked out and looked at her;

he probably stared at her for 5 minuets before she realized he was

there. "Manny, is there something on your mind?" he asked. "I'm fine"

Manny said sweetly. "You looked so deep in thought" Jay said sitting

at the edge of the bed. "Jay I'm okay" she said turning towards him

and touching his face. He wasn't convinced but he would leave her be.

There was a knock at the door. "MM Pizza!" Manny said hopping up

and running down the steps to the door. Manny and Jay spent the rest

of the night lying in her room, eating pizza and watching movies.

Manny woke up around 4 and got into the shower. She hurried up and

got dressed then did her hair and makeup. She left the house at 4:45,

she was nervous about her appointment later.

The whole time at work Manny was nervous she even dropped a tray

with some cups on it, only one broke. It was 4 and Manny was eager to

get out. She did what she had to and quickly made her way to the

doctor. She stepped into the office and walked to the window.

"Manuella Santos" she said softly. The lady smiled. "Alright, Dr.

McKitrick will be ready to see you in a few minuets fill these out

while you're waiting." Manny sat down nervously and started to fill

out the paper. It felt like hours went by until they finally called her

name. She walked in had her checkup with the nurse, she was only 17

years old so she was still at the pediatric center. Manny looked around

after the nurse left. She would give anything to be 5 years old again.

Nothing mattered, nothing like this happened. Her thoughts were

interrupted by the door opening. "Hello Manny" he said walking in a

closing the door. "Hey Dr. M" Manny said quietly. "Now what's the

matter?" he asked. She looked at him. "I think I might be pregnant" she

just blurted it out she had to tell someone. He sat there in shock. "Why

do you think that?" he asked calmly. "Well I haven't got my period in

a few months and I have been getting sick in the mornings" she said

playing with her hands. "Well, let's take a test." The Dr. said standing

up.

Manny sat in the office nervously, waiting. She looked at the clock, it

was 5. She stood up and began pacing. There was a knock at the door.

She looked over. The doctor walked in. "Manuella sit down" he said

sitting on his stool.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on?" Manny asked.

The Doctor looked at her and hung his head. Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Your pregnant" he said looking into her eyes.

She held her stomach and began to weep. The doctor felt sorry for her but what could he do. He handed her a box of tissue and began to speak "we have options" he said softly. She looked up. "You can keep the baby and raise it, if you feel like you're able to, you can give it up for adoption or you can have an abortion." He finished.

She shivered at the last one, "No, no abortions!" she said sternly but still crying. He nodded.

"I'm going to set up your next appointment with my receptionist" he said standing up and resting his hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything Manny you can come to us" he said then excused him self from the room.

Manny collected herself and then went to the desk and got information about her next appointment. She left the doctors office and got into her car. She drove home in a daze. She felt that she was pregnant but now it was official, she had a baby growing inside her, she was scared and ashamed but at the same time it was her second chance.

She pulled into her drive way and saw 5 or 6 unfamiliar cars, and of course her mother was not home. She parked the car and walked into the house. As soon as she opened the door the stench of weed filled her nose. She walked into the living room to see Emma sitting on the couch arms crossed and angry.

"What is going on?" Manny questioned.

Emma looked up from the tv. "O well our boyfriends decided to throw a little party, you know cards booze and weed" Emma said angrily.

Manny's blood boiled. Jay told her he was done with pot, he promised. She stormed into the kitchen to see Jay hitting a big blunt. Manny was furious. He looked up at her like a child, he knew he was wrong.

"Babe" he said nervously.

Sean giggled. "Sis chill for real, we are just playin some poker"

Manny looked at Sean, she shook her head and then looked back at Jay. "We need to talk!" she demanded.

"OOOHH" came from all his friends.

Her temper began to rise. "Jay NOW!" she pounded her hand on the table.

"The little women is getting pretty angry" One of their friends said after sipping his beer. Manny stared at them as they all laughed.

"Jay it's not good to work me up!" she said getting upset. Sean took a hit from the blunt and looked from Jay to Manny.

"She might go ape shit on you Jay" Sean said giggling.

"No Sean I might hurt our baby!" she said staring at Jay.

Jay dropped his glass and it shattered on the ground. Everyone was silent. One by one they got up and walked out, even Sean. Jay looked at her confused.

"Our what?" Jay asked.

Manny nodded, "yep I am pregnant, you knocked me up" she said crossing her arms.

Jay stood up and walked over to the sink and threw up. "Lovely" Manny said walking over and helping him stand.

"WHAT THE FUCK MANNY!" he said shaking. The pot and the alcohol were really messing with him.

"Jay calm down, please sit down okay" she said helping him to the chair. He knocked his jacket off the back and a little baggie filled with white powder fell out. She picked it up and instantly her mouth dropped.

"Manny" he said shaking still "this is the first time, I swear" he attempted to explain. "One of the guys brought it" he said standing up as she marched into the living room where everyone was.

"Who ever brought this into MY house I swear to god... All of you get out now!" she screamed.

Jay staggered in behind her and attempted to speak and then fell to the floor. Manny screamed and fell beside him. "Baby!" she said shaking him. "Emma call 911" she yelled. Emma jumped up and called. Manny flung herself over Jay. She cried into his shirt until she felt an EMT pull her off. He helped her up and she held onto the guy and cried. "Please save him!" Manny cried. He looked at her

"We are going to do everything we can" He assured her before he walked out.

Manny ran over and grabbed Emma and began crying. "Lets go" Emma glared at Sean and helped Manny to the car. "We can follow the ambulance there". They got into the car and Emma began yelling at Sean. "I knew I should have stopped it." She screamed. Manny sat in the passenger seat sobbing and holding her stomach. "You guys smoke and drink and snort god knows what, and then he finds out his girl friend and your sister is pregnant!" She couldn't even begin to express how angry and disappointed she was in Sean, she would admit that she would expect this from Jay but never Sean.

They arrived at the hospital and then all made there way into the emergency room. "This looks so eerie" Manny said remembering her parents.

Emma wrapped her arm around her best friend, "I am here Manny don't worry, everything is going to be fine"

Manny nodded as they headed to the desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Hours passed and they sat in the waiting room until a doctor came in and called out Manny's name. She jumped up right away quickly followed by Emma and then Sean.

"What's going on?" Manny asked shaking like crazy.

The doctor looked at his paper and then back up at Manny. "Bad news is, Jayson suffered from an over dose and the reaction to all the substances in his body caused him to have a seizure" he stopped and started at the now crying Manny. "but he is stable and awake, we had to pump his stomach and he really sore and a bit confused so if you want to go and see him you can" He finished and looked at Manny.

"Can you take me to him?" she asked. He nodded and she gave a look to Emma who nodded and went and sat back down, followed by a still drunk Sean.

She entered the room and Jay was laying there hooked up to an IV. She walked over and stared at him. He started to talk but she shook her head.

"What if you would have died Jay?" she began to speak fighting back tears. He started to speak but she hushed him again. "What if you would have died just like my daddy huh?" she asked. He shook his head and closed his eyes and tears started forming. "What if our baby never got to meet its daddy huh?" she questioned. She collapsed in the chair in tears.

Jay opened his mouth and stared at her. "Manny, I am so sorry" he was still crying "I know how scared you were, and I just I fucked up okay" he said reaching over and taking her hand. She sighed and looked up into his eyes.

"Jay it's just that, no one meant as much as you do to me, not even..." she stopped and took a deep breath and swallowed "Not even Craig, and when he did coke…" she stopped and looked into his eyes. "I just thought that you would never do that okay" she stated and he just sat there looking at her.

"Manny I love you, and I promise I wont do it again" he said looking at her. Manny nodded. "Go home and get some sleep" he said sitting up a little. She stood up and leaned down and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"I will be back tomorrow" she said after parting. He nodded and she walked out.

Jay was released back from the hospital the next day and returned to work the next week. Things were going great for the next month. Manny went regularly to the doctor and everything was running smoothly.

Manny was sitting on the couch one evening eating ice cream and her cell phone went off. She looked at it and it was Jay.

"Hey baby" she said digging the spoon into the carton.

"Hey sweetie Charlie has a car at his house he wants me to look at and it's at his house so I'm gonna go okay?" he asked.

She put the spoon into her mouth and the pulled it out letting the ice cream melt and then she replied. "Okay just be careful okay?" she asked.

"I will I love you see you when I get home, but don't wait up okay?" he asked.

"Love you too babe" she flipped her phone closed and continued to eat the ice cream and watch TV.

Jay closed his phone and looked at his friend. "I feel bad lying, but if I told her I was going to a party she would kill me" he stated and his friend shrugged. "I mean, I should be able to make my own decisions you know, but after the whole coke thing" Jay said walking out the door and locking it.

"Dude what Manny doesn't know wont hurt her" Charlie said handing Jay a cigarette. He took it and lit it. He took a long drag and the get into his car and rolled down the window. "I'll follow you" he said to Charlie. The tall dark haired guy nodded and peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Jay.

They arrived at Charlie's house and there were already tons of cars there. Jay got out and instantly started drinking. He was drunk by 9 o clock. He was standing there smoking a joint when he heard avoice he recognized.

"Amy?" he turned around. Yep it was Amy alright, but she looked a little better then she did last time he saw her, or maybe he was just so drunk.

"Jay!" she said running over and hugging him. She took the joint out of his hand hit it and gave it back. The two ended up talking for at least an hour.

"Jay you know you look so good, are you seeing anyone?" she asked, she was VERY drunk. He smiled.

"Naw, well kinda" he said feeling bad.

"Who?" Amy asked taking a sip of beer.

"Um, Manny Santos" he said looking away cause he knew Amy would make fun of her.

"That girl! Didn't she get knocked up then kill her baby?" Amy stated bluntly. Jay shook his head. His mind started racing what if she decides she doesn't want there baby. Charlie walked by and he grabbed his shirt.

"Do you have any powder?" Jay asked. Charlie smiled and nodded.

Jay was going nuts, she killed Craig's baby, what if his was next. Charlie brought over the powder and placed it over on the table. Jay set everything up and put his face to the table. He took a big snort and flew back onto the couch and held his head. Amy giggled as she leaned down and took some for herself. She got up and sat next to Jay.

"This is so fucked up!" Jay said angrily.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I got her pregnant and if she kills my baby!" he said angrily.

Amy giggled and started kissing his neck. He sat there going on and on and she kept kissing his neck. He finally realized he had to get home and saw something to her.

He sat up quickly he heard Amy scream call me but that's not what he cared about. He got into his car and sped home, luckily no cops were around cause he would have got into big trouble. He parked his car and stormed into the house. Manny was asleep on the couch and Emma and Sean asleep upstairs.

"MANNY!" Jay screamed. She sat up instantly startled.

"What jay, holy shit its 3 am" she said looking at the clock.

"Don't kill my baby like you killed Craig's" he stated crossing his arms.

Manny stood up in shock. "Excuse me?" she said trying not to cry.

"I was talking with Amy…" Jay began. Manny looked him up and down,

"Is that who gave you all those hickies!" she screamed. She pushed him. "You have a pregnant girlfriend at home and you are out partying till god knows when and you 17 year old pregnant girlfriend is here ALONE!" she shook her head.

"Shut up your making me crazy!" he yelled. He put his hands on his head and stared at her.

"Your high!" she accused.

"Fuck you!" he said angrily.

"LOOK AT YOUR EYES!" she screamed. He got mad really mad.

"I Don't need this Manny!" he said walking towards the door.

"What?" she asked half angry half sad.

"You heard me!" he said grabbing his keys. By this time Sean and Emma were down stairs.

"Jay your drunk and your high and you want to drive please don't!" she cried out as he opened the door and made his way out. Sean looked at Emma and ran down the steps.

"I will go with him Manny" he said touching his sisters shoulders.

Emma walked down at put her arm around Manny and took her up the steps.

"He dumped me, he cheated on me and did coke and now he dumped me" she cried. Emma just held her best friend as she cried into the shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for the hits and reviews someone even added my story to their list of fav. stories that is so awesome. I have another story its called help wanted and its about Manny and Spinner, im sad cause no one is reviewing it!! its a really good story the first few chapters are kinda dull, but the next chapter i am going to post is REALLLY good and after that its gonna be so good so if you guys could check it out that would be awesome. its called HELP WANTED!! thanks!

Enjoy

Ch 8

Sean came back with Jay around five and he slept on the couch, Emma and Manny were asleep in Sean's bed and he didn't want to wake them. Jay passed out in Manny's room, so that left the couch to Sean. Manny woke up around 10; she wanted last night to be a dream. Emma was already up, she smelled bacon down stairs. She walked past her room and saw Jay asleep, His shoes and jeans and hat still on.

"Hey" Emma said sweetly as Manny walked down stairs.

Manny half smiled and sat down in the chair.

"He will apologize Manny, he didn't mean all that" Emma reassured her best friend.

Manny shook her head. "He was sucking face with AMY!" Manny said trying not to cry. "And he was drinking a lot and on drugs he promised me Emma" Manny said she couldn't stop the tears now. Emma looked up into the door way and say Jay. Manny turned around and rolled her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"I think we need to talk" Jay said confused and hung over.

"Nope you said EVERYTHING you needed to say last night Jay!" Manny stormed out of the kitchen and up the steps.

"Manny!" jay called out following her.

She ran into her room and sat on the bed looking out the window.

"Manny I said and did some things last night that weren't me!"

"Yea like coke and Amy, for all I know you had sex with her!" Manny turned and faced him now.

"I did not do anything with Amy!" Jay defended himself.

"Have you looked at your neck?" Manny said pointing to a mirror. He walked over; there were at least five hickies. His jaw dropped. What if he did have sex with her, he didn't remember, think Jay! He tried digging deep but he couldn't.

"Did you have sex with her?" Manny demanded.

"I don't know Manny, I don't remember" he hung his head in shame.

"GET OUT!" Manny said pointing at the door. Jay looked at her.

"Manny?" he pleaded.

"I will not let my baby grow up with a coke head dad who cheats on his girlfriends, if I wanted that I would have stayed with Craig!" she said angrily.

Jay shook his head "if you think you will keep me from that kid!" he said "Manny I love you I want to take care of you and our little one!" Jay said looking right at her.

There it went; her anger went out the window when he said he wanted to take care of her. She forgave him just like that, but what did that do for her? Nothing because he still went out and he still partied and she still didn't know what or who he was doing.

3 months went by and Manny was showing a little. She was at home; Jay would work, go out and then come home late and drunk. One night Manny and Emma stayed home one night for a movie night there was a knock at the door. It was Amy. Manny saw her and flipped.

"O hell no!" Manny said peering through the curtains.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Amy is standing on my front steps!" Manny said standing up.

"Manny remember you're pregnant!" Emma said hopping up and following her friend to the front door.

Manny flung the door open and stared right into her face.

"Is Jay home?" she asked.

"I really don't think you should come here…ever!" Manny said arms folded. She had a small bump but nothing to big.

Amy looked her up and down "I really need to talk to him!" She said to Manny.

"I really think you need to go bother someone else's boyfriend!" Emma said angrily. Manny nodded in approval.

"Look I need to talk to Jay about something!" Amy said getting an attitude.

"Anything you want to say to Jay, you say to me!" Manny said angrily.

Amy smiled and looked at her "I really think Jay needs to hear this first"

"Amy you are just some jealous bitch! Get over it, you couldn't have him in highschool and guess what, you can't have him now!" Manny yelled.

"I'm pregnant! And its Jay's baby!" Amy stated.

Manny's heart felt like it stopped beating. How could Jay do this to her. She slammed the door in Amy's face. She flipped her phone open.

"Hey babe!" A very drunk Jay answered.

"I think you need to come home NOW!" Manny said and then she hung up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is a little boring so bear with me! the next one will get good..something serious is about to happen so enjoy and tell me what you think so far because the next chapters are gonna be good!

Ch 9

Jay pulled into the driveway and Emma looked at Manny

"He's home" Emma said standing up and heading up stairs "if you need me" Emma nodded then ran up the steps.

"Hey baby" he said bursting in the door. Manny was just sitting on the couch in tears. Jay looked at her confused.

"How could you!" Manny said crying.

"What, what happened?" he asked confused.

"You're having a baby!" Manny said crying harder.

"Duh babe" he said looking at her confused.

She began to hyperventilate. Jay sat down next to her and calmed her down.

"What's going on Manny?" he asked confused

"Amy stopped over tonight..." His face went from drunk to completely sober in 2 seconds. He stared into her eyes waiting for her to continue. "She told me that, she was pregnant and you were gonna be the dad" Manny said putting her hands over her face and crying again.

Jay stood up in dis-belief. "No" he said shaking his head.

"Trust me Jay I don't want to tell you this" Manny said crying.

"I don't, I don't even remember" he said sitting next to her in complete shock.

"Manny I am so sorry" he said looking at her, but she wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't answer him. "Manny just listen, I didn't do this I swear I wouldn't do this, I might have been fucked up but I love you" he said taking her hands.

"Jay what ever happened it's too late to change now right?" she asked.

He shook his head "As soon as that kid pops out I want a test!" he said standing up. Manny looked at him.

"We don't even know if it's for sure yours!" Manny said standing up and looking at him.

He nodded "your right that's why we have to wait and see" he said nervously.

"Jay we are kidding ourselves" she said sitting back down.

"What?" he asked confused.

"That baby is yours, you have been going out and getting drunk and all that stuff" Manny said crying again.

"Manny I didn't sleep with her!" Jay say trying to remember what happened.

"Look at you, how can you be sure" Manny said staring into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back at first then pulled away.

"I just feel like every time I kiss you, I'm kissing her" Manny said softly. He hung his head and stood up.

"I gotta go talk to Amy" Jay said looking at Manny.

"I want to come" She said softly.

"Okay, tomorrow, we can go" Jay said taking her hand. She nodded and he helped her off the couch.

They went upstairs and fell asleep.

The next morning Manny put on a white shirt and a pair of overalls. She looked so cute and Jay admired her as she put her hair up. Was he stupid? Why on earth would he go out and be with other women when he had her here. They left for Amy's.

When they got there she answered the door. Manny's mind started racing.

She is nasty, what if she gave my boyfriend another disease. Manny kept thinking about everything. They sat down on her ratty couch. Manny looked her up and down.

"Amy, I don't think that baby is mine" Jay said taking Manny's hand.

Amy laughed "O please Jay you know we had sex" She said looking right at Manny.

"So you probably had sex with like 10 other guys that same night" Manny said squeezing Jay's hand.

"You're just mad cause you couldn't please your boyfriend so he came to me!" Amy said meanly.

"Fuck you Amy!" Manny said standing up. Jay held her back, knowing that two pregnant girls fighting was not a good thing.

"I don't believe a damn word you say" Jay said standing up for his girlfriend.

"The kid, ain't mine, I need proof!" Jay said looking at Amy.

"What ever jay I guess we will see in 9 months then!" Amy yelled.

"I guess we will then." Jay led Manny out of the house.

"Just know every time you look at him, every time you kiss him, every time you sleep with him, HE FUCKED ME!" Amy yelled out the door. Manny flipped out. She went to go attack her but Jay pulled her way.

"You wait till this kid pops out I swear I'll beat your fucking ass so hard!" Manny screamed. Jay put her in his car and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A few months passed and Manny had her regular check up. Everything was going great, so far with the pregnancy, but Manny couldn't trust Jay and she was pushing him away.

Manny was 7 months now and she was out with Emma picking out baby clothes. They walked past the food court and saw Jay and Amy talking. Manny stopped Emma and pointed at the table. Emma's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"What is he doing here with her" Manny said looking at Emma she was pretty pissed off.

"I don't know, but Manny stress is not good for the baby they told you that, so talk to him when you get home" Emma said looking at her. Manny nodded. They were walking through the mall and Manny stopped and looked into a record store. Craig's cd's were all over the place.

"Just when I thought I would never have to see his face again" Manny said looking towards Emma. Emma stood there staring. Manny turned and came face to face with Craig.

"Craig?" she asked confused.

"Manny, wow, Manny look at you" he said touching her stomach. Manny smiled and looked at him. "Some guy is very lucky" He said looking into her eyes.  
"Craig, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am here because I was signing some cd's and posters and stuff" Craig said smiling. "Hey Emma" he said smiling at her. Emma waved.

"Not to sound rude, but Emma can I take Manny out to eat, so we can catch up?" Craig asked. Emma looked at Manny, she had the image of Jay and Amy fresh in her mind and she was pissed.

"Sure I would love to" Manny said smiling at Emma.

"See you at home" Emma said touching Manny's shoulder.

"A limo" Manny said confused.

"Yea some of the perks" Craig said helping her in.

"So how far along?" Craig asked.

"O I'm 7months" Manny said rubbing her stomach, she had a bump but nothing huge.

"Who is the lucky guy, if you don't mind me asking" Craig said handing her a bottle of water.

"Jay" Manny said looking at her feet.

"Hogart?" Craig asked.

Manny nodded.

"Wow, so um, what do you feel like eating?" Craig asked.

"Spaghetti" Manny stated.

The two pulled up to a restaurant and they went in and talked and ate for at least 2 hours. Craig was different, he still was into drugs and Manny could tell, she could just tell everything with Craig. He was lonely and she could tell that as well. After they left the restaurant he took her to her house. Jay was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette when the limo pulled up. Craig opened the door and helped Manny out.

"I can take it from here" Jay said hopping up and throwing down his cigarette. He took Manny's hand and helped her down. Craig backed up.

"Manny it was nice seeing you, you know how to get a hold of me if you need anything" he touched her shoulder. He got into the limo and it drove away.

Jay helped her up the front steps and opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jay said angrily.

Manny looked at him "what?" she asked.

"Going out to dinner with Craig?" he asked.

"Going out with Amy behind my back!" Manny said making her way up the steps.

Jay followed her "We weren't going out!" Jay said angrily.

"Then why were you sitting with her?" She yelled. She made her way into their room and started undressing to put on her pajamas.

"I was talking to her, about the baby" Jay said looking at her.

"You care more about that baby then this one!" Manny said pointing to her stomach. Suddenly pain started shooting through her body. She sat down on the bed. Jay looked at her, he knew something was wrong.

"Jay, something is wrong" Manny said holding her stomach. He started panicking.

"Emma! SEAN!" Jay screamed. Manny sat there holding her stomach.

"Something is wrong Jay!" Manny said crying. He walked over and helped her up.

"Baby it's gonna be okay" he said helping her out the door. Emma came running followed by Sean.

"Something is going on I think she is having the baby" Jay said nervously.

Emma grabbed the pre-packed bag and carried is down the steps. Jay and Sean helped Manny.

They drove to the emergency room and Jay got a wheel chair and put Manny into it. He wheeled her to the front desk.

"My girlfriend I think she is going into labor, but she is only 7 months" Jay was freaked out but he had to hold it together.

The nurse nodded and wheeled Manny in to the back. "We will let you know what's going on as soon as we find out" the nurse said looking at him. Jay walked over to the waiting room. He punched the wall startling people around him.

"What the fuck!" he yelled. Sean walked over.

"Jay calm down" Sean said trying to relax him.

"I have been so shitty to her!" Jay said pointing to the room where Manny went into "I have been such a bad boyfriend and all she did was love me!" Jay said sitting on the chair and putting his head in his hands.

"Nothing better happen to her or that baby!" Jay said looking at Sean. He wiped away a tear, now all he could do was wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The doctor came out 2 hours later Jay was still sitting there and Emma was asleep in Sean's arms. Manny's mother was there now. She was sitting there silently.

"Jay Hogart" The doctor called out. Jay jumped up and Emma sat up as well.

"Okay we need to speak with you" the doctor said to him. Jay followed him into the hallway.

"How is she, how is my baby!" Jay was shaking he was so scared.

"You have a little girl, and by little I mean very little she is 3 pounds 2 ounces she is two months premature" The doctor said to Jay. Jay looked at him wanting to here more. "She is in the infant room and she might have to be there for a while" the doctor looked at Jay "but I assure you our nurses are very wonderful and will be with the baby the whole time" He said to him.

"And Manny what happened to Manny?" Jay asked.

"She had some complications, her pervious abortion complicated the pregnancy, she started bleeding pretty badly and that's what caused the intense pain." Jay leaned against the wall. "She is stable right now, but she is not awake" he doctor said looking at Jay. "At this point anything can happen" the doctor said putting his hands on Jay's shoulder.

"Can I see Manny" he asked. The doctor nodded and led him to the room. She was laying there hooked up to IV's and a tube in her nose. He immediately started to cry. He went and sat next to her in a chair.

"Manny please you can't leave me" he said touching her hand. He pushed the small hairs out of her face. "We have a girl, a little tiny baby girl that I am gonna take care of no matter what, and you, you just worry about getting better" he said leaning his head on the bed. He started to cry then there was a knock at the door.

"Um excuse me are you the father?" a nurse asked. Jay looked up and wiped his tears away.

"Yea that's me" Jay stood up and walked over to her.

"We were wondering if you wanted to name the baby?" she asked. Jay looked at Manny and nodded to the nurse. She took out her pen.

"Angel Marie Hogart" he said looking at Manny again.

"That is a beautiful name" the nurse said before turning and leaving the room.

Emma, Sean and her mother made their way into the room.  
"I think I'm gonna go see my baby" Jay said excusing himself. He couldn't stand being in there any longer. He heard Emma crying and knew it would just be bad. He walked to the counter.

"Can I see my daughter" he asked. She nodded and led the way. He looked in the window. There was already a little piece of paper with her name on it. She was so tiny, wrapped in a little pink blanket. She was hooked up to IV's just like her mommy.

"You want to touch her" the nurse asked. Jay nodded and he took her into the room. "Now wash your hands very good, you don't want her getting any germs." The nurse said smiling. Jay nodded and must have been scrubbing his hands for at least 5 minuets.

"I think that's good" the older women said smiling at him. "Take as long as you need" she said to him.

He walked over and put his hands in the little hole and touched her tiny hands.

"Look how little you are" he said tears running down his face. "You are so beautiful" he said to her. He rubbed her little arm. "You hang in there little one, you know what I named you, Angel, because you are my little angel, you are my second chance" he said staring into the little glass case that held his baby. "Daddy loves you and I am gonna come see you every second I can, you just pray for your mommy. She loves you very much you know, she loves me too and I don't know why" Jay said wiping away tears with his free hand. He pulled his hand out and looked at her, so peaceful and tiny, "I love you" he said to her.

He walked out and saw Emma and Sean in the waiting room. Their mother had left to get some sleep.

"Jay you should come home, we can come back tomorrow" Sean said patting his back.

"No I can't leave, not until I know she is alright" He said sitting down on the chair. Emma nodded.

"We will be back tomorrow, if anything happens, call" Sean said looking at Jay.

"Congrats man, that baby is beautiful" Sean added as he walked out the door.

"She is" Jay whispered to himself. He leaned against the chair and sat there and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

A nurse came in and shook Jay.

"Sir Do you want a coffee?" she asked. He looked around.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Its 9 a.m." the nurse said looking at Jay.

He stood up and looked around.

"You're here for Miss Santos aren't you?" she asked. Jay nodded sleepily.

"She woke up this morning" the nurse said looking at him.

Jay freaked. "No body woke me up?" he asked.

"She told us not to, she said you were under a lot of stress and she wouldn't want to bother you and that you needed your sleep, you have a really sweet girlfriend in there, she cares a lot about you" The nurse said smiling and Jay nodded.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Why sure you can" she said nodding. He took off towards her room. He stopped at the door when he saw her holding their tiny baby. Manny looked very tired but very happy she held the baby so sweetly singing to her. Jay smiled and walked in. She looked up.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" Jay said nervously as he sat down.

"She is so so tiny" Manny said touching her little fingers.

"She is wonderful Manny" Jay said touching Manny's arm.

"Her name is beautiful Jay" Manny said sweetly. He smiled and nodded.

"Look I don't know if you want to forgive me for everything, but I wasn't at the mall to meet Amy or anything like that we are not together, I was actually telling her that I would take care of the baby but wanted nothing to do with her" Jay said looking right into her eyes. Manny smiled

"I love you" she said looking at him.

"I love you too" jay replied.

The next day Manny went home, but Angel couldn't come home yet. The doctors were still concerned with her lungs. Manny would sit in the rocking chair and cry. Jay was helpless to. Manny was just sad and upset. It was late one night and Manny was sitting in the room looking around. Jay walked in.

"Come to bed Manny" he said turning on a brighter light so he could see her.

"No Jay I can't sleep she is there in that cold dark place alone" Manny said shivering.

"Look Angel is getting taken care of" Jay said looking at her.

"And why would you care Jay, you still have another baby to worry about" Manny said crying now.

"Fuck you Manny" he said angrily.

She looked at him and was shocked. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"I just can't stop thinking about her being alone and how you might have another baby on the way. I don't want you to have a child with anyone but me Jay" Manny said crying harder. He squeezed her and was trying to hold back tears himself.

He took her to their room and she fell asleep instantly. He was awake though thinking about Amy. He sat up in bed and quickly put on his shoes and hopped in his car.

He stopped in front of Amy's apartment.

It was 2 am and he knocked loud. It was pouring rain now. She opened the door and looked at him. He stared at her stomach. Her eyes were all sunk in. She looked cracked out.

"You aren't even pregnant" he said looking at her.

She stared at him. She didn't say anything.

"You aren't are you?" he asked.

Sorry about the short chapter...i promise i will post more tomorrow...i have just been sooooo busy lately..but thanks to everyone who loves the story!! your reviews are why i post more!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Manny woke up to her phone ringing. She rolled over and answered.

"Hello" she asked groggily.

"Is Jay there" the voice was scratchy and weird.

"No, um I don't see him can I ask who is calling?" Manny asked. The phone clicked and she was confused. She was also half asleep so she snapped the phone shut and closed her eyes.

Jay stared at Amy.

"Look Jay" she said nervously. "We didn't even have sex" She said ashamed.

He was stunned, he was so happy.

"Thank god!" he said throwing his arm in the air. She stared at him. He felt bad, he didn't know why but he did.

"I am sorry, I just like you and I wanted you" Amy said feeling stupid.

"Amy look I love Manny and I am sorry but, I just don't feel for you like that" he said shaking his head. She slammed the door. He knew she was mad but he didn't care he was okay, she wasn't going to have a baby.

He arrived home and Manny was asleep still. He lay next to her and held her and fell asleep himself.

The next morning he woke up and Manny wasn't there, but he heard talking down stairs. It was Manny. He walked down the steps and looked at the door. It was his friend Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" Jay ran down the steps.

"He is a freak, he won't calm down Jay" Manny said nervously.

"I am NOT a freak don't even call me that" he was high.

"Dude you gotta chill out and leave okay I can't have you here" Jay said looking at him.

"You won't even let your own boy chill here while he is in some trouble?" he was looking around and totally paranoid.

"No I can't have you here when my kid comes home" Jay said shaking his head.

"Fuck you Jay we got into this shit together and I am not getting out alone!" he punched the door and ran down the front steps. Manny looked at Jay scared and confused.

"Getting out of what Jay?" she asked.

"Manny I don't know I shook the habit he didn't" Jay shrugged. He closed and locked it.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Good news though, Amy lied we didn't even have sex!" Jay smiled at her. Manny's concern for everything went right out the window. She jumped into her arms and kissed him.

"Thank god! Thank god!" Manny repeated.

He kissed her and hugged her. Emma walked down and was rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Jay and Amy didn't even have sex!" Manny rejoiced.

Emma was happy and ran over and hugged Manny.

"Let's go see angel?" Manny suggested. Jay nodded and they went upstairs and got ready.

They arrived at the hospital and went straight to the nursery. They saw the baby sleeping in the incubator. Manny put her hand on the glass.

"I want her home" she whispered. Then she noticed something.

"NURSE NURSE" she screamed "something is wrong with her breathing!" Manny ran over and got a nurse.

"Okay miss you are going to have to step out okay" the nurse said looking at her.

"No no" she cried. Jay took Manny by her hand and led her out. She collapsed in his arms.

"Jay don't let them take our baby" she was crying and holding tightly to his t shirt. "I can't take this" she fell to the ground crying. Jay looked through the window as they gathered around the tiny baby. He was as helpless as she was.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Manny was sleeping with her head on Jay's lap in a chair. His entire life was running through his head. He stroked her hair as if she was still freaking out and he was trying to calm her down. He started thinking about everything he had ever done. Jimmy, he never really apologized to Jimmy. He was the reason Jimmy, who could have been a famous basketball player, he was the reason he was in a wheel chair. He almost broke up spinner and Darcy. He screwed over Sean, his best friend, so many times. What was wrong with him?

And Manny, he was in love with this girl and all he could do is fuck her over. He looked down at her and wiped a tear from his eyes. He was going behind her back, doing all these drugs and partying and she was at home. She just wanted to be with him. He was stupid.

Manny moved a little then opened her eyes. Her face instantly turned sad. She sat up.

"Any news on angel?" she asked

"None yet baby" Jay said taking her hands.

She started to cry a little. Jay wiped away her tears.

"Hey, hey" he said softly. "Whose baby is that?" he asked. She looked at him confused. He repeated himself "whose baby is that?" he asked again.

This time she answered "ours" it came out sounding as quiet as a mouse.

"Exactly and we are both fighters so that means that baby is an incredible fighter" Jay added. Manny gave a half smile and leaned over and they hugged. He put his hand on the back of her head.

"I want to say so many things to you right now" he said trying to hold back tears. She just listened. "You are the love of my life" he began. "And I screw up all the time, that's what I am good at, screwing up." She leaned back and looked at him. "I know that you deserve better, but I love you, and that is one thing I know I will never stop doing" She was crying by now.

"Jay..." Manny whimpered.

"No matter what happens to angel we loved her and that's what matters, but she will pull through and Manny I promise that I will give you and her the life that you both deserve, no more stupid parties no more lies nothing" he said promising her. She leaned in and kissed him. The first real meaningful kiss that they shared in a while. Lately there kisses were empty and cold but this time, it was passionate. She leaned back and looked up. Emma and Sean were walking down the hall. Manny stood up and ran over and hugged her brother.

"I called mom" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yea like she cares Sean" Manny said looking at him.

"Well we care Manny and we are all the family you need" Emma said now hugging her best friend. Sean walked over to Jay.

"You okay?" Sean asked.

"No" Jay said looking at the empty crib the baby was in.

"What's going on?" Sean asked.

"We know nothing" Jay said folding his arms.

"Why don't you take Manny get something to eat and we can wait here for the doctor." Sean suggested. Jay nodded and walked over and led Manny to the vending machine around the corner.

"You need to eat something babe" Jay said handing her five dollars. She nodded and walked over to the machine. She got a pop and a bag of chips. Just as Jay was about to select Emma ran around the corner.

"MANNY JAY the doctors want to talk to you, it's about angel!" Emma was out of breath. Manny dropped her pop and ran to the doctor.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

She walked up to him her whole body shaking Jay followed and wrapped her arms around her. He looked at Manny.

"Okay news on Angel" he started "She is going to be fine" He said checking over his papers. Manny's heart sunk she took a deep breath and turned and hugged Jay who wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Although there might be some problems in the future she is okay for now" the doctor said smiling "you have a fighter and a beautiful baby girl and we are looking to send her home within the next week" He said flipping his book closed. Manny started to cry but this time tears of joy. Jay laughed.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Can we see her?" Emma asked. She knew it wasn't her baby but she was so excited to see her. The doctor nodded and all of them made there way into the baby room. Angel was lying awake squirming around.

"Look at my precious little girl" Jay said happily. Manny smiled as she put her hand in and angel squeezed her finger tightly. Manny smiled and a tear fell down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. They stayed for about another hour. Manny was so excited her baby was coming home. The week passed slowly but finally angel was home. Jay was back to work and Manny would stay home with the baby.

About a month after Angel came home Manny but her down for a nap and there was a knock at the door. She walked quietly down the steps and opened the door. It was that Charlie guy. He looked pissed.

"So your boyfriend let me go today, did you know that?" he asked pushing her in and closing the door.

Manny had to stay calm and she didn't want anything to happen to angel.

"O I am really sorry" she said as sweetly as possible.

"LIAR!" he yelled in her face. She screamed a little but then looked at him.

"Look you can wait here and talk to Jay if you want, he should be home in an hour" she suggested. He smiled and nodded.

"Always knew I liked you, never cared when he was out fucking other girls or doing drugs, you are a good girl" he said sitting on the couch. She was angry with what he said but was not going to fight it. She smiled fakely.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asked. He smiled a little.

"Well how about a beer and some chips?" he asked like nothing was wrong. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. She peeked around the corner she was so scared. She flipped her cell open and dialed 911.

"911 emergency" the voice asked.

"My name is Manuella Santos I live on 1731 Lexington street and there is a man here who my boyfriend fired from his job and he is angry and looking to cause problems I have a 2 months old baby in the house I just need someone to get him out" she said calmly but quietly.

"Okay mam are you in any danger?" the women asked.

"I really don't know I have him calm right now I am being friendly." Manny added.

"Someone will be over right away" the dispatcher added. She closed her phone and opened the fridge and got the beer and the chips and brought them into the living room. She stood there nervously as he ate and drank and watched tv. There was a knock at the door.

"Police!" they yelled. He stood up and looked at her.

"You bitch!" he said coming towards her.

"Come in, in the living room help!" Manny screamed.

He was getting closer to her until the cop came into the living room.

"FREEZE!" the one yelled. Manny was terrified and ran behind the officer. One of them ran over and threw him onto the ground and cuffed him. They pulled him up and checked him; one officer pulled out a knife and then pulled out a bag of drugs. Manny began to cry.

"You came to kill Jay?" she said in shock. He smiled a twisted smile and the brought him out of the house. Jay pulled up just as they were putting him in the police car.

"You are fucked dude!" Charlie said as they tossed him in a shut the door. Jay ran in the front door and a cop stopped him.

"No he is fine!" Manny said running over to him.

"He wanted to kill you" Manny said crying to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Go check on angel I am gonna talk to the cop" he whispered into his ear.

Manny nodded and walked up the steps and went into the baby's room.

Jay walked up to the cop and looked at him.

"What is gonna happen?" he asked.

"We keep him and throw him in for a month but he is back out after that" the cop said honestly. Jay shook his head.

"So then I have to worry about my family?" Jay asked.

"There is always a restraining order" the cop suggested.

"A piece of paper is not going to keep a crack head from killing my family" Jay said frustrated.

"You can move" he added.

"I can afford that, I don't know thanks for your help" Jay said showing the cop out the door. Manny had enough stress he wasn't going to tell her that within a month trouble would probably start up again. He walked up stairs and check on her and the baby, knowing he would have to do what ever it took to protect them.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

A week went by and Jay got home from work. Emma and Manny were cooking dinner. Angel was napping and Sean was right behind him. Jay walked in the door. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around her stomach. Even after child birth she was a little thing. Didn't even look like she gave birth. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Baby we have to talk" he said nervously. Her stomach dropped something was wrong. She knew something was going on. He brought her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch and sat in front of her on the coffee table. He took her hand.

"I know everything is going good and I love with I just had to tell you, Charlie is going to get out in the next two weeks and I just want you to be prepaired" he handed her a small gun. She looked at him confused.

"Jay what!" she said nervously.

"Just take it okay, I want you to be able to protect you and the baby, he might come back here" Jay said nervously.

Manny looked around then took it, "Where should I put it?" she asked shaking a little.

"Hide it someone, make sure the safety is always on" Jay added. Manny nodded and walked up stairs. She looked at the gun and hid it in her closet inside an old shoe box filled with notes from middle school. She closed the closet door and walked back down stairs.

The next to weeks Manny was always paranoid never knowing when he would get back out. Every second alone with out Jay or Emma or Sean made her scared for her life and the life of her baby. In a way she blamed Jay for being friends with him. For always putting himself in these bad positions. But right now her main concern was angel.

A week after Charlie got out of Jail Manny didn't have any problems and she was thankful. Jay was getting out of work and he saw a dark figure standing by his car. A lighter sparked up and he knew it was Charlie.

"Hey Charlie" Jay said without even seeing his face.

"I'm out" Charlie said with an evil smirk.

"I see that and if you go near my family again you will go right back in" Jay said confidently.

"You know I stopped by your house today…" Charlie started. Jay clenched his fists. "Chill out!" Charlie said smiling "I didn't go in, I watched through the window though god damn she looked so good naked the way her ass looks, doesn't even look like she has a baby" he winked at Jay who was pissed. He opened up his car door and pulled a bat out of his back seat. Charlie backed up but Jay smacked his knee cap as hard as he could with the bat. Charlie fell onto his back and screamed out in pain. He looked up at Jay in agony.

"10 years on the baseball team, works to my advantage" Jay said hitting him in the leg again. He cried out in pain, and begged him to stop.

"You come to my house and harass my girlfriend and my child then you spy on her and you come to start trouble with me!" Jay was angry. He spit on Charlie and then threw the bat into the back seat. Jay got in his car and sped off. He got home and walked right up to Manny. He kissed her and brought her upstairs. She was confused and scared at the same time, something was wrong and she could tell by the way he was kissing her. She was nervous as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You are beautiful" he said kissing her again. She kissed him back and he squeezed her tightly. They started kissing and then eventually had sex. She fell asleep and then he got up and walked into Angel's room. He looked down at her.

"Daddy did a bad thing" he said looking down at the baby. There was a loud pounding noise at the door. He knew it was for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Jay kissed Angel and walked down the steps and opened the door.

"Jayson Hogart?" the cop asked. Jay nodded. "You are under arrest for assault with a weapon" The cop said looking at her. Jay turned around and waited for the cop to cuff him. Manny was down stairs by now. She looked at Jay confused.

"I attacked Charlie, I hit him with a bat" Jay said calmly to her. Manny started crying and hugging him. The cop let her.

"I am gonna call my lawyer I promise Jay okay?" she said kissing him. She put her hands on his face and kissed him again.

"I love you Manny and I love angel too" he said as they pulled him out the door. Emma and Sean were downstairs now.

"Call mom Sean" Manny said as she ran up the stairs to her baby screaming. Manny picked angel up and looked out the window. The car pulled out of the drive way. She started crying and trying to calm her baby down at the same time. She laid down in her bed with Angel and the two of them fell asleep.

Manny woke up the next morning and her mother was home. She gave Angel to Emma.

"Mom I need the number to your lawyer" Manny said as she walked into the kitchen. Her mom already had the number on the table. She picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Mr. Andrews" Manny asked. She listened. "So my mom already called you?" she waited. "Well did you call the station?" she asked. Emma waited eagerly to hear. Manny nodded to say that he did call. "Well can't they let him out on bail?" she asked. She covered her mouth. "Two years?" Manny nodded and hung up the phone. She sat down on the kitchen chair and started to cry.

"He might get two years" Manny said looking at Emma. "He really hurt Charlie, he might never be able to walk again because Jay beat his knee in so hard" Manny was crying and her mother came over to hold her.

The next week was like a movie that Manny watched. Jay went to court got sentenced for a year. She was forced to spend a year alone. A year with out Jay raising their child on her own.

She went to see him in jail the first week he was there. She walked into the small room and saw other people talking to prisoners. She sat down in the chair. She was in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Some of the prisoners eyed her but she felt safe with the walls. She waited for Jay to sit down.

He sat down and picked up the phone. As soon as he did this Manny started crying. She looked at him and shook her head. He motioned for her to pick up the phone and she did. He heard the sobs and felt so bad.

"I only did what I did to protect you" he tried explaining. She nodded. "I love you Manny" he said wishing he could hold her and just calm her down. She shook her head. She put her hand up to the glass.

"A whole year with out you Jay" she said softly into the phone. "You are going to miss Angel's first steps and her first word" Manny said crying harder now. He hung his head in shame.

"What was I supposed to do huh!" he asked. She looked up at him. "Let that creep come and fuck you with and angel no! I would put my life on the line for you and I did I would spend eternity in here for you and Angel to be happy!" he said getting a little angry. Manny wiped her tears and looked at him.

"I love you Jay" she said and then she hung up the phone and scooted her chair back and walked away. Jay slammed the phone down and walked over to the door. The security guard escorted him back to his room.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

A month after Jay was put in jail Manny was completely lonely. She moved the babies crib into her room and just pretty much spent a lot of time with Angel. It was completely painful to see Emma and Sean so happy. In fact Emma even noticed this and often tried not to kiss or be affectionate with Sean while Manny was around. Emma offered one night for Manny to go out shopping to get some personal time. She was walking through the mall when she walked into a record store. She saw Craig's cd. She flipped open her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she got to Craig. She pressed the send button and then let it ring but quickly hung it up and shook her head.

"Stupid" she said to herself as she made her way out of the store. She was walking through the mall and suddenly heard her phone ring. She was nervous she looked at it, it said Craig. She was shaking as she opened it and pressed send.

"Manny?" he asked.

"Yea um I Craig, I am so sorry for bothering you, I am sure you have a million things to do and I was just at the mall browsing through the cd's and saw yours and decided to call you but I am stupid I wont bother you again" she rambled.

She heard him laugh "Manny it doesn't bother me that you call" Craig said still laughing. Manny sighed.

"I just needed someone to talk to Craig" she said sitting down on a bench. She watched all the people walk around her.

"Well I am here, I always have time for you and you know that" Craig said and she heard the strum of his guitar.

"Are you busy do you have company or something?" she asked.

"No Manny no company just me and the guitar in this big apartment" he said looking around.

"Craig, Jay's in jail and I am totally confused and scared" Manny said trying not to cry.

"I can take a mini vacation come out and see you if you want?" he asked. Manny sat there for a second. She knew Craig coming was a horrible idea but she needed someone right now, not her mom or Emma or Sean. Craig was always there to help her. He saved her from Peter. She shook her head.

"Yea that would be great" she left out a soft sigh. She couldn't tell Jay he would freak.

"Cool I will be in tomorrow I will call when I arrive" he said smiling to himself.

She smiled too "See you then Craig" she said flipping her phone closed.

Jay sat up on his bunk bed and looked at the picture of Angel and then the picture of Manny. His cell mate was brought back into the room.

"What's up Jay?" he asked. The guy was at least 50 and had about another year and a half in. The two never really talked but they were friendly towards each other. He was about 6 feet and had tattoos and a mustache. His name was Tony.

"Nothing saw my girlfriend today" Jay said looking at his hands, his feet hanging over the bunk.

"How old are you man?" Tony asked sitting down on the chair.

"20" Jay said looking at the picture.

"That your girlfriend?" he asked. Jay nodded and handed him the picture.

"Wow she is beautiful" Tony said handing the picture back.

"Want to see my kid?" Jay asked. Tony looked up and nodded. He handed him the picture. "Her name is angel she is 2 months now she was premature so she is really tiny" Jay said sadly. Tony studied the picture.

"My first baby was premature and died" he said still looking at the little girl. Jay felt instantly sad for the guy. Tony handed him the picture.

"I am really sorry man" Jay said putting the pictures back on the wall.

"Are you married?" Jay asked. Tony nodded.

"20 years" he said proudly. "She is waiting for me I have been in here for 10, she comes to see me every other day, and so does my daughter and my son" Tony added.

"Wow that's devotion" Jay said laying back onto his pillow.

"Yea I wouldn't make it without them" Tony got into the bottom bunk.

"Well see ya tomorrow kid" he said pulling the blanket up.

"Yea tomorrow" Jay said cuddling under the blanket. All he could think about was Manny and Angel he was going to miss so much and it just wasn't okay. He was sad and he just wanted to hold them both in his arms but for right now this is what he had and he had to man up.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Manny woke up to her phone going off. It was Craig. She rubbed her eyes and then answered it.

"Hey Craig" she said sleepily.

"Hey I sent you something, go down stairs it should be there by now" he said laughing. She giggled and hopped up and walked down the steps careful not to wake the baby or anyone else. She opened the door and Craig was standing there. She screamed and hugged him.

"O MY GOD!" she said happily. He smiled. He looked good, not as good as he could look but much better then the last time she saw him. Emma came running down the steps tying her robe. She stopped mid step and almost fell forward.

"What the hell?" she asked confused. She looked at Manny and then Craig. She walked down and hugged him. "Wow Craig taking time off to come see your little friends back home huh?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Yea I missed you guys" he said happily. "So where is this baby let me see her"

Jay woke up to the sound of fighting. He was getting used to that. He hopped off his bunk and saw that Tony was still sleeping. He looked at the clock on the wall. It said 9. A guard walked over. He looked at him.

"Spinner?" Jay asked. Spinner stopped and turned around.

"Actually its Gavin now, wait, Jay?" he asked confused. Spinner clapped his hand through the bars. "Should have known you would end up here" Spinner said smiling. Jay shook his head and laughed it off.

"Yea you know me" Jay said smirking.

"What happened man?" Spinner asked.

"Some guy tried fucking with Manny and my kid and I wasn't having it, I put him in a chair" Jay said looking at the ground. Second person he put in a chair. It made him feel like shit. Spinner looked away.

"Damn dude" he said softly. "But your with Manny that's great" he said changing the subject.

"Yea we have a baby, my little girl" Jay said looking at Spinner. Spinner saw the hurt in his eyes and that wasn't something he was used to with Jay.

"How old?" Spinner asked. Jay blushed, he might be in jail but he was still a proud father.

"2 months" he handed spin the picture. Spinner stared at the little girl then at Manny.

"Wow she is cute" Spinner said handing it back.

"You better be talking about my daughter" Jay joked. Spinner laughed.

"Look dude, behave for about 6 months, I might be able to put in a word of good behavior" Spinner said reassuringly. Jay's face light up.

"Dude I love you bro" he said happily.

"So what ever happened to you?" Jay asked.

"Funny story I actually ended back up with Darcy" Spinner said happily.

"Awesome dude" Jay said happily.

Spinner nodded. "Well catch you around gotta go patrol, remember what I told you" Spinner smiled and walked away. Jay leaned against the wall, 6 months he could handle that.

Craig walked up the steps behind Manny. They reached angel's room she started turning when she heard the door open. A soft whimper came from the crib.

"Hi baby" Manny picked her up.

"This is Uncle Craig" Craig touched the little girls hand and she cooed. He smiled.

"She is beautiful" Craig said smiling at Manny. She blushed. "Just like her mom" He said staring at her. Emma walked in.

"Jay's on the phone" She said breaking up their little moment.

"Um can you watch her?" Manny asked. Emma nodded as Manny exited the room.

Emma looked at Craig. Her eyes turned completely serious. "Don't you screw anything up Craig, she has everything perfect, everything finally worked out" Emma threatened in a nice voice so she wouldn't scare the baby. Craig looked at her confused.

"My intentions are good" he said nervously.

"Just don't mess anything up" Emma ignored him and sung to the baby.

"Baby!" Manny squealed into the phone.

"Hi I miss you I love you" was the first thing he said.

"I am sorry about the way I left the other day I just was upset" she said softly. He chuckled.

"It's fine babe I have the best news ever" he said happily.

"Yea what is it?" she asked.

"Well I can't tell you till you come over today I have a visit with you and Angel, I get one once a week so I can see her" he said happily. She smiled.

"Amazing what time should I be there?" she asked.

"Around 4" Jay said happily. She said her goodbyes and I love you and hung up the phone.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Craig walked down the steps.

"I am gonna go see Joey wanna do dinner later?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure call me" she said happily. He hugged her and then left. Manny got ready and then got angel ready. They went to the jail and waited in a room with a table and two chairs. A big door with a security guard opened and Jay walked in. Manny sat the carrier down and walked over. She kissed him. He held her tight and kissed her head. He took her in. She began sobbing in his arms. He felt bad.

They got done hugging and jay walked over and picked up his daughter.

"I am so dumb" he said looking at his sleeping baby resting in his arms. She shook her head no. "No I am, I shouldn't have hurt him that bad, I want this so bad" he touched her soft little hand. "but I couldn't let him do that to you, did you know he will never walk again Manny?" Jay asked. She looked at him sad.

"Is that the good news?" she asked. Confused.

"No the good news is, I met an old friend, he is a security guard" Jay said still looking at his daughter.

"And?" Manny asked eagerly.

"It's spin and he said if I behave early I might get out on good behavior" Jay said happily, finally looking up at her. She smiled a big smile. She hopped up and kissed him.

"Be good be so so so so so good" she begged. He set the baby in the carrier. He hugged her. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She ignored it, but it started again.

"who keeps calling you?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Um, news! Craig's in town" She said nervously.

"NEWS?" Jay sat down on the chair and rested his head in his hands.

"Yea" Manny said standing next to him awkwardly.

"I don't want that bi-polar drug addict around my baby" Jay said firmly. Manny's eyes shifted.

"Has he already seen her?" Jay asked. She nodded slowly.

"I'm in here for barely two weeks and your seeing other dudes" Jay accused.

"Jay no, he just wanted to say hi, he was probably calling me to tell me he was leaving or something" Manny said lying. He looked up at her. The guard walked in and looked at Jay who nodded.

"Alright, I will call you tomorrow" He said standing up. He kissed his sleeping baby then he kissed his girl friend.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear. She handed him a few pictures taken by Emma of her and the baby. He smiled and put them in his pocket. He gave her one last kiss before he exited the room.

Manny left and went home and dropped the baby with Emma. She went to dinner with Craig despite the few people begging for autographs and pictures it was a pretty nice dinner. Craig left the next week but visited every other weekend.

It was three months since Jay was put in Jail. He spent most of his time working out and reading. He called Manny once a day and saw her once a week. Angel was getting so big. She was 5 months now and even though she was growing she was still tiny.

Jay called one day and the baby sitter was there watching angel.

"Is Manny home?" he asked.

"No who is this?" the girl asked.

"Jay who is this?" He asked confused.

"Nina the babysitter, she went out with her friend" the girl said watching the TV.

"Emma?" Jay asked.

"No Craig" The girl said bluntly.

"Wh…okay" Jay said and he hung up the phone.

He slammed it shut and tony walked over.

"Everything alright kid?" he asked.

"Fuck no she's with her ex! Probably bangin him!" Jay said angrily. Tony shook his head. He felt bad, he's been there, he never knew what was really going on, all he had was faith, but he also knew that when this happened to him for the first time, he wanted to be left alone. Jay walked into his cell. He sat at the desk and pulled out a paper and a pen.

_Manny, _

_I called and the babysitter answered. She told me that you were with Craig. What are you doing to me? I am here in jail alone and all I have is you, and you are out with your ex. I can't take it, I won't take it. We have a baby together, besides you she is the love of my life and I won't let some coke head wanna-be rocker fuck this up! I love you and I hope you are smart about this. _

_Jay _

He folded it up and addressed it. He sent it out the next day and Manny received it two days later. She opened it and cried. She was being stupid; hanging around Craig was dumb, someone was going to get hurt. She didn't want to be the one to screw anything up, but she needed someone while jay was gone, but was Craig the right person.

Two weeks passed and no calls from Jay. Finally Manny showed up at the jail. She waited in the room. This time she didn't bring angel. Jay walked in and glared at her.

"Where's Craig?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Jay, please lets not do this" she said trying not to cry.

"I am sitting in here, fucking rotting and you are out having a jolly time with this asshole!" He said angrily.

"Jay…" she pleaded.

"I think about you and Angel every second I can't do anything without wishing I was with you guys" he was trying not to get to angry. "Do you even think about me?" he asked. "When you're out running around town with that fucker!" Jay said now he was mad. Manny was crying.

"You did this to yourself! You are here because of your choices not mine! Don't you think I want you with me Jay!" she said crying.

"I did everything I did to protect you and angel, but that isn't good enough for you, you always want more, does his money make you happy?" Jay said meanly. Manny grabbed her purse and walked out. Jay slammed his fist on the table. He fucked up and he knew it.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

_Jay, _

_I love you and I am sorry the way things happened. No I am not with Craig I am, as far as I know still with you. I love you jay and I want you to always know that. Angel is so big now, she has your eyes I swear she is a spitting image of you, everyone says me but their all crazy. You know you can call anytime; I want to hear from you. I am sorry that I left like that; I felt stupid and like you didn't want me there. I am going to go feed angel now. She is making little baby noises and trying to crawl. She is a strong willed little girl so I know she will soon. I love you jay and I hope you still love me. _

_Manny. _

3 more months passed. Jay was in for 6 months. 3 months of Jay not calling or writing. Manny was depressed. Angel was 8 months and crawling. And making little noises, but no words. Manny was taking care of Angel one night putting her to sleep. She heard a knock. She opened the door to see Craig soaking wet with a bottle of wine.

"Craig?" Manny asked confused.

"Yea I felt bad haven't visited in a few weeks." He said handing her the bottle. She smiled and took it. He walked in and shook the rain off his hair. She sat down and cracked it open. Emma and Sean came home and once Emma saw Craig she walked right up stairs a few minuets later Sean followed.

6 glasses of wine later Manny was drunk. She looked at the clock. It was only 9. She was laughing and joking with Craig. He wasn't drunk. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away confused.

"No… no this isn't supposed to happen" Manny said nervously. Craig blushed.

"I thought you wanted it" he asked confused.

"I don't know what I want" she was really drunk.

"Just go with it" Craig said leaning her back. Manny heard the front door open. Heavy boots walked across the floor. She looked up and saw Jay in the door way. He saw Craig on top of her and lunged forward.

"SEAN!" Manny screamed. Sean came running. He grabbed Jay.

"I will go right back mother fucker!" Jay screamed. Sean held him.

"Craig go!" Emma pointed to the door. He reluctantly walked out. Jay looked at Manny, furious.

"You don't want him huh" Jay said angrily. Sean released him once he saw Craig's car drive away.

"Jay please it's not what you think" She said nervously. She held her stomach and turned and puked on the floor. Emma looked at the table.

"He got you drunk?" She asked. Jay took the bottle. Craig's car was stopped at the end of the drive way. Jay walked out the door. Sean followed. Manny was crying. She was confused and drunk and she just threw up on the floor. Emma quickly got a towel and covered it. She helped her best friend to the door.

"You get her drunk and try to fuck her!" Jay screamed.

Sean grabbed Jay's arm, jay got big, but Sean could still hold his own.

"I swear!" Jay was gonna say more but he heard screaming from upstairs. He dropped the bottle and it shattered and he ran. Angel was crying and he picked her up. He cradeled her in his arms. His baby girl was back in his arms.

About an hour later Jay was sitting on the rocking chair in the dark room, rocking the sleeping baby. Manny walked in and stood in the door way.

"Jay?" she asked.

"If he ever comes around here again I'll kill him." Jay said angrily.

"Jay" she walked into the room.

"Manny I am serious." She sat down by his feet and rested her head in his lap.

"I know" she whispered. He held the baby silently.

She must have fallen asleep, but when she woke up he was still sitting there. She looked up at him but he didn't say a word. It was beginning to get light outside now. He shook his head. She tried not to cry.

"Jay please it's not what you think, I don't like him like that" She said trying to explain.

"Yea funny cause I don't like him at all" he said angrily. Manny looked at him.

"Please Jay I really mean it I told him no" she said quietly. Angel made a face like she wanted to cry but Jay soothed her back to sleep.

"So he was forcing you?" Jay asked.

"Not like rape no, I was drunk" she said nervously.

"What ever it was, you guys were kissing and getting pretty into it" Jay said not looking at her.

"Jay…" He cut her off.

"I don't know what to do Manny" he said nervously. Manny got angry. She took Angel out of his hands.

"After all the cheating and things you did to me and you are finding it hard to forgive me?" she said angry but soft enough not to scare the baby.

"What about when we thought Amy got pregnant" Manny said angrily.

"We did even have sex!" He said looking at her.

"But the point is, you got close enough to have sex with her, you had hickies all over your neck, and you get pissed cause Craig kisses me once?" she said defending herself. He hung his head.

"I don't know if we can do this any more Manny, it's like trying to save someone who already died." Jay kissed Angel and then kissed Manny's forehead and then walked out. She heard him go down the steps and the door closed.

Hehe welllll this story is done, but iam thinking about making a sequal….but I need people to tell me if I should or not, should I leave it sad or continue it and possibly make a happy ending?? let me knowww!!


	22. just to let you all know

Hey everyone!! It makes me so happy that everyone loved this story!! And I just wanted to let you guys know that if you are still interested I am making a sequel…and it's called its not over. I am actually going to put out the first chapter today soooo….hope you guys enjoy! love you and thank you all!!!


End file.
